Lyrics/My Love
Hangul= Yo tonight It’s gonna be a good night Let’s go. 외로워 내 맘이 더는 못 참아 널 찾는 순간 It’s over 어딨니 내 사랑 어디 있는지. 오직 나만의 shooting star 내 모든 것 어딘가에 있는데 나를 기다리는데. 날 비춰주는 shiny light my only love 하루 종일 너만 찾아. I just find my love I just find my love I just find my love I just find my love 이젠 내게 와 Would you be mine L.O L.O L.O L.O V.E L.O L.O L.O L.O V.E 널 보면 내 심장이 내 온몸이 모두 멈춰버릴 것 같아 그래도 좋아 너만 본다면 영원한 나만의 super star 눈부신 걸 이젠 가까이 느껴지는데 별이 가득한 lonely night 너 없는 밤 하루 종일 너만 찾아 I just find my love I just find my love I just find my love I just find my love 이젠 내게 와 Would you be mine L.O L.O L.O L.O V.E L.O L.O L.O L.O V.E L.O L.O L.O L.O V.E girl 내게 와 Would you be mine love my love 꿈에서 그리던 니 모습 my love my love Oh 왜 이제서야 나타난 거니 baby 시간은 똑딱똑딱 내 맘은 콩닥콩닥 이게 사랑이란건지 숨조차 쉬지 못하더라 Can’t leave without you I talk to you uh 좀 부끄럽지 but 떨리는 눈빛을 감추고 I just find my love I just find my love I just find my love I just find my love I just find my love 이젠 내게 와 Would you be mine L.O L.O L.O L.O V.E L.O L.O L.O L.O V.E L.O L.O L.O L.O V.E girl 이젠 내게 와 Would you be mine L.O L.O L.O L.O V.E L.O L.O L.O L.O V.E L.O L.O L.O L.O V.E girl L.O.V.E |-| Romanization= Yo tonight It’s gonna be a good night Let’s go. oerowo nae mami deoneun mot chama neol chatneun sungan It’s over eodinni nae sarang eodi inneunji. ojik namanui shooting star nae modeun geot eodingae inneunde nareul gidarineunde. nal bichwojuneun shiny light my only love haru jongil neoman chaja. I just find my love I just find my love I just find my love I just find my love ijen naege wa Would you be mine L.O L.O L.O L.O V.E L.O L.O L.O L.O V.E neol bomyeon nae simjangi nae onmomi modu meomchwobeoril geot gata geuraedo joha neoman bondamyeon yeongwonhan namanui super star nunbusin geol ijen gakkai neukkyeojineunde byeori gadeukhan lonely night neo eomneun bam haru jongil neoman chaja I just find my love I just find my love I just find my love I just find my love ijen naege wa Would you be mine L.O L.O L.O L.O V.E L.O L.O L.O L.O V.E L.O L.O L.O L.O V.E girl naege wa Would you be mine love my love kkumeseo geurideon ni moseup my love my love Oh wae ijeseoya natanan geoni baby siganeun ttokttakttokttak nae mameun kongdakkongdak ige sarangirangeonji sumjocha swiji motadeora Can’t leave without you I talk to you uh jom bukkeureopji but tteollineun nunbicheul gamchugo I just find my love I just find my love I just find my love I just find my love I just find my love ijen naege wa Would you be mine L.O L.O L.O L.O V.E L.O L.O L.O L.O V.E L.O L.O L.O L.O V.E girl ijen naege wa Would you be mine L.O L.O L.O L.O V.E L.O L.O L.O L.O V.E L.O L.O L.O L.O V.E girl L.O.V.E |-| English= Yo tonight It’s gonna be a good night Let’s go. I’m lonely, my body can’t stand it any longer The moment I’ve found you It’s over Where are you Where is my person. Only my shooting star. My everything You are somewhere, You are waiting for me. Shiny light that shines me, my only love All day long I only look for you. I just find my love I just find my love I just find my love I just find my love Now come to me Would you be ma L.O L.O L.O L.O V.E L.O L.O L.O L.O V.E When I see you my heart my whole body Everything seems to stop Still I like it, if I only see you Forever my own superstar dazzling girl Now I feel it closer This lonely night full with stars, a night without you All day long I only look for you I just find my love I just find my love I just find my love I just find my love Now come to me Would you be ma L.O L.O L.O L.O V.E L.O L.O L.O L.O V.E L.O L.O L.O L.O V.E girl (girl come to me would you be mine) Love my love Your figure I draw in my dreams my love my love Oh why did you appear now baby Time goes tictok tictok my heart pounds That’s how love is I can’t even breathe Can’t leave without you I’ll talk to you I’m kinda shy but Hiding my nervous looks and I just find my love I just find my love I just find my love I just find my love I just find my love Now come to me Would you be ma L.O L.O L.O L.O V.E L.O L.O L.O L.O V.E L.O L.O L.O L.O V.E girl Girl now come to me Would you be mine L.O L.O L.O L.O V.E L.O L.O L.O L.O V.E L.O L.O L.O L.O V.E girl |-| Japanese= |-| Romaji= References *Hangul, Korean Romanization, and English Translations via colorcodedlyrics.com Category:Lyrics